Dimentional Travels
by Blitz nixion
Summary: Mysteriously a boy is transported to a world of fantasy. Many stange things happen including the change of the Naruto world and many others. BOOK 1 OF 5 PART 1 OF 2. Rated T for language later on. Update: discontinued until further notice
1. Prologue

Dimensional Travels

Book 1 Pt.1

Prologue

I sat at my desk, writing away the minutes a page at a time when my alarm clock went off. The shrill ring caught my attention, looking up from my work I looked at the clock "ten 'o clock again" I said, sighing at the lack of work that had gotten done. I set my pen down and prepared for bed in the usual way, take off my school cloths and throw on pajama bottoms. I looked around my room taking everything in, in the far right corner sat my desk along with my computer on top of it, my bed sat in the opposite corner. That was about it in my room everything else was insignificant in my eyes. I flipped the switch next to my bed, the room was thrown into darkness, I sighed again in discontent with the days work. I had run into so many problems with my story, character development was the main problem along with coming up with explanations for some of the crazy things that happened. With these multiple problems I found it hard to work, I didn't come up with anything when I tried brain storming either. I brought my attention to the stars outside the nearby window, one in particular caught my attention, it was bright and looked different from the rest. "I'm not one of those people that believe wishing on a star, but why not?" I thought, "I wish I could go on an adventure!" I said aloud. I sighed in content as I drifted off to sleep, thinking about how foolish of me to wish on a star, little did I know that I was about to go on a journey of a lifetime. While I slept, something was at work, making my wish come true. A cloud that had been covering the moon had finally drifted out of its way, momentarily showing the title of my story, "Chronicles of Ryder: The Untold Experiment" It read. There was a sudden flash of light, blinding anyone that may have been watching, when the light faded the room was untouched except the boy and his story was gone.


	2. Chapter 1: The Mystery

Chapter 1

The Mystery

I awoke with the warm rays of the sun on my face, not a care in the world. The birds chirping a little louder than usual, I opened my eyes and jumped up in shock. I was no longer in my room; I was in a forest with large trees. The birds continued singing despite my sudden appearance; I looked about, trying to find out where I was at. Looking down I saw that my pajamas were gone and was replaced by the Akatsuki uniform "Who put me in cosplay gear!" I yelled at the sky. "This has to be some joke by my friends!" I thought angrily, a nearby pond caught my eye. I started to walk over to it when I tripped on the inside of the cloak, I fell forward putting my arms out to catch my self when lightning shot out of my hands blowing me backwards. I quickly jumped up and walked back to inspect the damage, there was a small crater where the lightning impacted. Examining my hands came up with no results to why I shot lightning out of them "ok, I don't think this is a prank anymore" I thought trying to come up with an explanation. I waved my arms around like an idiot trying to get the same reaction, nothing. "Do something!" I yelled angrily, Lightning shot out of my hand, knocking down a nearby tree with a huge "Boom!" I looked around again, large trees, a pond, and some birds, there wasn't enough information to come up with a conclusion to where I was at. I closed my eyes and concentrated "I want to hold a lightning bolt" I thought. I opened my eyes when I heard the crackle of electricity, in my hands was a perfect lightning bolt. I threw it like a javelin into the air "Explode!" I yelled. I turned away as a bright light filled the sky, along with the sound of a huge explosion filled my ears, I was scared now. Carefully, I walked to the ponds edge and looked down, I gasped in disbelief. My physical features had changed, my eyes were now onyx black, and my hair had also changed, it had grown out and had long bangs framing my face. Over all I had the physical features of Itachi Uchiha from Naruto, I reached to the back of my head and felt around, when my hand bumped into something on my head I already knew what it was: a ponytail. "I need answers" I mumbled a little dazed. I walked from the pond and into the surrounding forest, unsure of which way I was going, but I walked anyways.

Later that day…

A faint rumbling sound in the distance caught my attention. I walked towards the sound; I quickened my pace when it got louder with every step I took, eventually I broke into a run, crashing through the underbrush. I broke into a clearing and couldn't believe my eyes, in front of me was a huge lake but on the other side was two huge statues framing a waterfall, I was in the valley of ends. I stood in place not moving for five minutes with my mouth agape, there was no denying it now, I was in the world of Naruto. When I snapped out of my trance I made a quick decision to set up camp. I was going to need sticks and logs to start a fire to keep warm; I'd also need it if I was going to cook some decent food. By looking at the setting sun I could tell that I was definitely going to need the fire to stay warm.

Twenty minutes later…

I sat in front of a fire with a fish roasting over it, my survival training final paid off. I also found out that my cloak was loaded with kunai and shuriken along with a few paper bombs, probably the usual ninja gear. I sat back on a log and sighed "It doesn't get much better than this" I commented, I smiled at the memory of how I had caught the fish that now cooked on the fire. What I had done was used a small amount of electricity and made the fish jump out of the water, some of them jumped onto land, the one on the fire had jumped onto land. I also figured out that my power was electro-kinesis, meaning I can make lightning with my mind. I got up to check the fish when a chill went down my spine, at the same time the fire went out. "Die akatsuki bastard!" I heard someone shout. I turned, everything was moving slowly, a person was flying through the air towards me "shield!" I yelled. The electricity formed into a reflective bubble, the person slammed into the shield and was thrown back twenty feet. The person stood their hair falling to around waist length; the person wore a standard shinobi vest and shirt, although she had the uchiha clan symbol sowed into the sleeve of the shirt she wore "a girl" I observed in my head. She seemed confident until we made eye contact; her face was a mask of shock, then anger and sadness, and finally a mixture of anger, sadness and a little fear. The thing that stuck out most was her burning red eyes "the Sharingan" I thought, this was definitely not my day. "So Itachi, thought you could just return after years of massacre?" she questioned. I opened my mouth to speak "die!" She yelled as she threw shuriken at me, the path of the shuriken was clear, but I didn't bother to move, or I should say I couldn't. About three inches away from me the shuriken stopped, I reached out and grabbed one while the others fell to the ground. I threw the one in my hand and watched as it curved around and hit the girl in the arm. "shit" I thought, she pulled it out of her arm and dropped it, she started weaving hand signs and found myself doing it at the same time "fire style, Fire ball jutsu!" we yelled in unison. I shot a huge fireball out of my mouth, the girl did the same. The fireballs collided making a huge explosion. I was blasted out onto the water, but luckily for me I was able to stand on the water, which made no sense seeing as I wasn't a real ninja and had no training on chakra control. Somehow the girl had also managed to be caught in the explosion; maybe she had tried to sneak up behind me, but got thrown out onto the lake when the fireballs exploded. We both stood, staring at each other, she started making more hand signs, and again I had no choice but to do the same "Water style, Water Dragon jutsu" we both yelled. As the name had stated, two huge dragons made of water burst from the lake, fighting viciously in a dangerous dance. They two water dragons crashed into each other, and slammed into the water. The girl looked irritated "What's wrong Itachi! Have you lost your edge?" she taunted. "Oh, she did not just make fun of Itachi!" I thought angrily, back in the real world Itachi was my favorite character. I raised my arm and shot lightning at the girl's feet, the water spraying into her face, I turned and ran back towards camp, aware that she was following. When I reached land I turned and pointed at the girl "stop!" I shouted, lightning shot from my finger tips and hit the girl right in the face. She stumbled onto land and fell face first into the ground "oooh!" I cringed as I watched her land on her face. I walked over to the girl and flipped her over; I opened one of her eye lids. Her eyes were now the same onyx color as mine. "What makes no sense to me is the fact that I was able to copy her jutsu and see her movements" I rambled aloud. I walked back to the waters edge to douse my face, and jumped back in shock. My eyes were know longer onyx black, they were red and had three commas in them "great! Now everyone is going to think I'm Itachi!" I muttered angrily. I looked back at the now passed out uchiha, my sense of duty took over "I should take you back to your village" I said aloud. I walked back over, picked up the uchiha and threw her over my shoulder "this is going to be more trouble than its worth" I thought as I walked into the forest.

Much later…

"God… this is taking forever!" I complained loudly, I had been walking for hours and the sun was coming up. "I just wish we were there!" I yelled at the sky. Suddenly I was surrounded by a green light; forcing me to close my eyes, when it was gone I opened my eyes revealing the giant gates of Konoha. I set the girl down and took off my cloak, it was bad enough I looked like Itachi, but if I wore the cloak it would be like suicide. I was still a bit away from the gate so I wouldn't be spotted by any one unless they had the byakugan. I walked out of the forest and onto the road leading up to the huge gate, making sure I looked down the entire time. I kept walking until someone shouted "Halt!" from the top of the gate. A ninja jumped down from the gate "what's your business here?" he asked. "I'm just bringing back one of your ninjas" I stated continuing to stare at the ground. "Look me in the eye" he demanded, "You know, that's not a very goo-""Just do it!" he yelled "Fine jeez!" I yelled back. I looked up and the man gasped "Itachi!" he yelled, I rolled my eyes in frustration. I set the girl down when he charged me, every detail about him was clear; he had silver eyes and long black hair along with the standard shinobi uniform. There was no doubt in my mind that he was of the Hyuuga clan; my belief was strengthened when veins popped up around his eyes. The defensive hyuuga stopped ten feet away and got into a very familiar stance "Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms" I recited in my mind. He charged at me readying his deadly gentle fist technique, the first two strikes were clearly presented in my eyes, I dodged the first by ducking and then grabbed the other with my right hand "wha-" he was cut off by the electricity now flowing through his body. I grabbed his other arm and started spinning in a circle gaining momentum. I let go at the perfect time, the hyuuga soared through the air towards the gate. He landed without any signs of being hurt "open the gate" I commanded, I picked up the girl and watched the beaten hyuuga jump back up to the top of the gate.

Ten minutes later…

The gates slowly swung forward "about time…" I mumbled. I walked in and was instantly surrounded by twenty ninjas "Freeze Itachi!" one of them yelled, I sighed in defeat, there was no getting through to these people. They all threw kunai with chains attached to them; all of the kunai passed me and was caught by ninja on the other side. I watched as they circled around me, trying in vain to trap me, the chains stopped three inches from my body. When they were done I summoned a lightning bolt to my free hand and cut threw the chains that wrapped around my body. "Everyone, stand down" I heard a calm, cool voice say. The crowed parted revealing a silver/grey haired ninja with his left eye covered "Kakashi Hakate, twenty-nine years old and is said to have copied over one-thousand jutsu due to the Sharingan in his left eye" I thought. Kakashi uncovered his left eye revealing the Sharingan "your not Itachi" he said calmly. I was surprised "how'd you know?" I asked "your chakra signature is different than his" he said coolly, Kakashi continued "Your Sharingan is also the real deal". "Anyways, the reason I'm here is because of this" I said, holding out the girl "Toria!" he exclaimed. "Yeah… she should be okay… I think…" I said quietly.


End file.
